Fairy Tales and Chances
by moonandsunprincess
Summary: Matt has finally chosen to give Rebekah a chance. He's chosen to travel the world with her and finally discover the truth about her. Along the way will he find himself?


Fairy Tales and Chances

There was once a girl who believed in true love, but that dream was shattered throughout the years she lived. She gave her heart out to many, but all she gave it to crushed it in their own hands. The girl eventually learned to be distrustful of everything and everyone.

There was once a boy who dreamed of an unremarkable life in every way. He imagined the white picket fence life that everyone wished for. A house in a small town, two kids that would be born completely innocent and then they would make mistakes and either ask him for help or leave entirely, and be married to Elena Gilbert or Caroline Forbes. He never dreamed of anything larger than life and never expected his life to turn out how it had.

These two lost people both had expectations of their lives and never imagined that they would meet, but they would find out that they were destined for something crazy and magical. These two people were named Matt Donovan and Rebekah Mikaelson.

When they first met neither of them were of any consequence to each other, but without even trying Matt had warmed Rebekah's frozen heart.

She tried to chase him, but he refused entirely. Even though he tried to give her as little hope as possible she still tried because he was exactly what she wanted to be and he could never be cruel enough to her to stop her hope.

Matt even started to have feelings for her because he was allowed to see past her icy façade and to the warm heart that she tried to hide from everyone. Once Matt had entirely refused the idea of getting within five feet of Rebekah, but eventually he couldn't get her out of his head. He started allowing himself to open up to her and even occasionally forget all the cruel things his friends say about her and this is where out story will begin.

Grabbing the big duffel I had packed I quickly walk out the I turn around to get one last glance of the place I had made my home the last several years. It wasn't much, but somehow realizing that I wouldn't be seeing it for awhile gave me some feeling towards the leaky kitchen faucet, the tiny, pink bathroom, the noisy bed, and all the other problems that occurred here. Most of all I would miss the life I had here. My friends, football, my job at the Grill, even the normalcy of homework, but all of that was about to change.

Half of my brain wondered why I would ever agree to leave with Rebekah, but the other half was telling me to put my fears aside and take a chance. Take a chance on her.

I was brought out of my troubled thoughts by a feminine voice calling my name. Turning around I see Elena standing a few feet away from me a worried look appearing on her face.

"Are you all right, Matt? I've been calling your name for the last three minutes and you haven't responded. Are you going somewhere?" She asks having finally noticed the large bag on my shoulder.

I quietly sigh before responding. "I'm fine thanks, but I'm in a bit of a rush. Is there anything you need, Elena?"

She furrows here eyebrows at me like I had done something wrong, but I had no idea as to why she should be mad at me. "I just came to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay after all this, and you still haven't told my why you have a big bag." She gives the bag a distrusful look like she already knew what it was being used for.

"Thank for checking up on me 'lena, but I really have to go now so I'd appreciate if you would-"

She cuts me off abruptly, her voice becoming something akin to a warning mother, scolding her children. "Matt you are not leaving until you tell me what's going on." At this point she lays a hand down on my arm and to anyone watching us it would look like a friend comforting someone, but I knew it was a sign telling me she really wouln't let me leave till I told her everything.

I knew what I was about to say was rude, but she was invading my privacy. "Look Elena, I'm sorry, but this really doesn't have anything to do with you. Would you please let go of my arm."

The scolding look she previously had was all but gone now and replaced with shock and worry. "Matt I'm your friend and I'm worried about you. I just want to know what's going on with you."

Another sigh escapes my lips, apparently I would be doing that a lot tonight. "I'm leaving….With Rebekah." I say the last part with hesitation knowing what would come next.

"What!?" She screams in my face. "How could you do this to us, Matt? She's a vampire-"

This time I break her off. "I think you're forgetting something. You're a vampire too and so is Caroline and so are the Salvators and so is half of this bloody town!"

She stops me here. "We are the good vampires, Matt. I thought you knew that and after all the things she's done to us I don't understand how you could ever defend her." She glares at me with major disappointment in her eyes.

I try to close my mouth, but all the things that I had been biting back for months comes out in a fury. "Want to know what I don't get, Elena!? I was surprised to hear my voice come out in a scream, but it was too late to stop it now. I was going to say what I had been too scared to say for months,

She doesn't respond, but I continue to scream.

"I can't even start to understand how you and everyone else continues to think that you're the good guys and that the originals are nothing, but monsters. I think you and the rest of the Elena-Squad needs to take a good look of yourselves in the mirror because from what I see YOU are the monsters, not them."

"But Matt, they killed Jenna, Rik, me, and they tried to kill you. How can you defend them?" By this time her voice is nothing, but a tearful whisper.

I calm myself down again to finish with a quiet voice, but not much more than that. "Elena, I know they hurt you, but honestly I think that you and everyone else has hurt them more. You daggered Rebekah and Elijah, tried to kill Klaus thousands of times even when he wasn't trying to kill you, and killed two of their brothers. You purposely killed thousands of people just to get the cure for yourself. How is that right? I'm not saying that their perfect, but they seem to be doing a lot more good than you guys have been doing as of late, goodbye Elena." At the end of my speech my voice is quiet, but calm as well. I lift Elena's hand off of my arm and she doesn't even respond. I look at her one last time, wishing that I didn't have to be the one to tell her the truth. Before I could stop myself I press a fleeting kiss on her forehead, but then I walk away, leaving her standing there.

Hello everyone, thank you for reading my first chapter. I really wanted to right this because I thought that the end of season four started a great plot line for Matt and Rebekah and I know that the show will be skipping the summer that they are together. I didn't see many stories about these two so I decided I would try my own story. I hope you enjoyed it, oh and I do not own Vampire Diaries (sob). I love readers, and reviewers (hint), Moonandsunprincess


End file.
